


Roomates

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Get Togetherness, I dont know what I'm doing any more help, M/M, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wasn't looking forward to his new life at college. Until, he realized that his new roommate is a sweet, green eyed gift from god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is my attempt to write a Multi-chapter fic. I will probably take awhile to upload chapters since, you know, life. But, just go with me on this! It is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so I will probably have a bad plot at first and errors. RinHaru will probably be added in later chapters. Along with some others.

Okay, his roommate was cute. Hella cute. Too cute. So cute that it made you want to just wrap him up in a hug and cuddle him. That smile was going to be the death of Sousuke. "Oh! Are you my roommate?" The green eyed angel asked. Looking at him with those bright green eyes and perfect pink lips pulled up in a sweet and murderous smile. Sousuke’s mouth was open in a gape. Teal eyes wide at the sound of the boy’s sexy, light voice. He knew he probably looked like a huge dork. But how could he help it? The boy in front of him was insanely gorgeous. He had light brown, fluffy hair, the greenest eyes Sousuke had ever seen, and his body... Oh, he had a nice body. Even though he was wearing sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, Sousuke could tell he had a god like body.  
Blinking a few times, Sousuke answered, "Well, that depends. Is your name," he looked down at the paper in his hands that told students who they'd be rooming with, "Tachibana Makoto?" The boy smiled again. Sousuke’s heart sped up at the sight. "Ah, yep. That's me." Looking at his own paper, he asked, "you wouldn't happen to be Yamazaki Sousuke, would you?" His heart did another painful stutter as him name left the hotties lips. "Y-yes, that's me." Blushing at how he stuttered, he looked away. "It's nice to meet you, Yamazaki-kun! I look forward to rooming with you."  
Makoto offered a hand for him to shake. Taking a deep breath, Sousuke took his hand. He felt electricity as soon as their hands met, which sent a shiver jolting down his spine. With measured breaths, Sousuke said, "Likewise, Tachibana." He was shocked when he saw the shorter boy blush and look away. He released Makoto's hand. Missing the warmth immediately. "We should probably start unpacking." He said as he looked at the boxes crowding the little room. "Do you prefer top or bottom?" Sousuke almost choked on his spit at the question. He turned around to look at his roommate. "W-what?" Makoto pointed at the bunk bed pushed against one of the walls. "Do you want top or bottom?" Sousuke inwardly smacked himself. 'Christ, Yamazaki, you need to calm down.'

"Uh. Which one do you prefer, Tachibana?" 

His roommate looked considerate for a moment before he answered. "I'll take top."  
Sousuke refused to let his mind go to the gutter. Refused.  
"Alright, now what do we do about the dresser and closet situation?" Their shared dorm wasn't exactly small but it wasn't huge either. The room had two desks, a bunk bed, one closet, and one dresser. Makoto looked a bit sheepish as he offered, "we-we could split each side?"  
"You mean like one side's yours and one side's mine?"  
Makoto nodded again. "Unless you don't want too!" He stated, waving his hands frantically.  
'Hes so cute... Oh my god!' Sousuke has to literally fight himself not to just cuddle the cutie right there. "No," Sousuke smiled at him, watching Makoto's face turn a cute shade of red. "That's the only thing we really can do." Makoto nods, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
'Holy shit. Look at that bicep muscle... No. Yamazaki, behave.' Clearing his throat he looked at Makoto, "you can unpack your stuff first, Tachibana." The smile he got in return almost made him want to shield his eyes. Almost. "Ah, thank you, Yamazaki-San!" Looking away, he said, “Well, I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want anything?" The look of surprise on his beautiful face made his heart to another little jump. "N-no, Yamazaki-San, I'm okay."  
Sending Makoto a little nod and a wave goodbye, he walked out the door. As soon as he stepped out into the crisp Summer air, he let out a long sigh. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Yamazaki Sousuke is getting some where. Well, actually Makoto is... Same difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! This one is a bit longer than the first. Apologies for any mistakes, my laptop was being weird. I'll get better with the chapters in time.

His phone started to ring. Interrupting Sousuke’s peaceful walk to the small cafe that was a little ways off campus. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he reached into his pocket. The name and picture on the caller I.D. brought a smile to his face. It was a picture of his best friend biting a pool noodle with his sharp teeth.  
“Yamazaki Sousuke speaking.”  
There was a pass before the person on the other end let out an annoyed grunt.  
'I know who this is, jackass!' Rin yelled into the phone.  
'Ive been texting you all day to see how the college was! Where have you been?!"

Sousuke pulled his ear away from the almost violent yelling of his best friend.  
Wincing he replied,  
"Sorry, sorry. I was busy unpacking and stuff.”

Another grunt from Rin. He was probably snarling at the phone.  
'So how's the campus? Any cute girls?' He knew that Rin was just asking to annoy him. His best friend was one of the very few who knew he was gay.  
“Well, gee, Rin! I wouldn't know! What does a cute girl look like?” Sousuke sarcastically drawled into the phone. This time, Rin did snarl into the phone.  
'You're an asshole.'  
Sousuke let out a chuckle,  
“Love you too.”  
He heard him suck in a breath.  
“Oh no, are you going to cry?” He asked with a smile in his voice.  
There was a sniffle and then Rin barked into the phone.  
'No! I'm not gonna cry!'  
Sousuke let out a little snicker at his friends’ terrible lie.  
'Liar. You're crying right now.'  
Rin always cried when something meaningful or touching was said to him.  
'Shut up! What are you doing right now?'  
Sousuke laughed. Rin was always good at changing the subject when he was at the center of Sousuke's teasing.  
“Oh, I'm on my way to get some coffee. Needed some time out of my dorm. My roommate is really cute. This is gonna be a blast!” He scoffed the last part with a noticeable dose of sarcasm.  
There was silence from Rin for two seconds and then he all but yelled,  
'Go for it! Go for it! Doooo iitttt.'  
Sousuke winced and glared at nothing. Heat rising to his face.  
“Stop that. I don't even know if he's gay. I'm not about to go giving my sexuality over to cute roommates.”  
'Whatever you say, Sou. I still think you should go for it. You haven't had a boyfriend since Kisumi.'  
Sousuke let out a large, dramatic sigh. He didn't want to think about history with his ex.  
“Can we not talk about that, man? I'm still sort of...”  
Rin quickly changed the subject. He was the only one that knew what had happened between them.  
'Yeah, no prob. Hey, I gotta go to practice. Talk to you later, kay?'  
Sousuke grinned. Rin was still going after his dream.  
“Yeah, talk to you later. Good luck at practice. Don't suck.”  
Rin laughed, the sound making Sousuke smile. He really loved his best friend.

'Good luck with the hottie as a roommate. I'm rooting for you, man. Bye.'

“Bye.”  
Five minutes after the phone call he arrived at the coffee shop. 'Hello! Welcome to the 'coffee place'! A barista yelled as he opened the door. He nodded and walked to the counter. "What can I get you?" An orange haired boy asked.  
Looking at the menu, Sousuke ordered, "I'll take the large coffee. One sugar cube in it, please?" The boy beamed, "sure thing! We are having a deal right now. Buy one large coffee get the second on half off." Makoto had said he didn't want anything but, it was a good deal. So, why not?  
"Um, I'll take one large iced Mocha as well then."  
"Coming right up! Can I get a name for the order?"  
"Yamazaki."  
The boy nodded and beamed at him again. This kid was just full of smiles. He reminded Sousuke of someone.  
"Sure thing!"  
Sousuke took an empty seat. He hoped Makoto liked sweet things, because the mocha was extremely sweet. He let his mind wander to what his roomie's face would look like. The guy would probably be blushing. Sousuke really liked Makoto's blush.  
'Would be even better if he was under you while he blushed.' Heat rose to his face at the thought.  
"Order for Yamazaki!"  
Walking up to the counter, he thanked the boy and walked out the door.

\---------------

The walk back to his dorm was pleasant, crisp and refreshing. When he walked into the dorm, Makoto was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bunk bed, laptop propped up on his knees. "I'm back." Sousuke said hesitantly. Makoto looked up and smiled. "Welcome back, Yamazaki-kun! How was your walk?"  
'He's so considerate.... Oh my god!' Taking a sip of his coffee, he replied, "It was nice." Remembering the mocha he had gotten Makoto he cleared his throat. Makoto stared at him. Green eyes glowing in question. "T-there was a sale on coffee... So, I , uh got you one too." He walked over and sheepishly handed it up to the angel. "I-it's an iced mocha. I didn't know what else to get you..." When he looked up at Makoto, he was blessed to see his face was a pretty shade of pink. He took the coffee and smiled at him. "M-mocha is actually my favorite," he stated then he took a drink. Makoto's face lit up with the cutest smile Sousuke had ever seen. "It's really good! Thank you, Yamazaki-kun!" He had to look away from him. 'If I stare at him for one more minute I am going to kiss him.'  
"Not a problem, Tachibana."  
Makoto climbed down and went to his desk. Pulling out some money from his wallet, he held it out to Sousuke. "Here. To pay you back." Sousuke shook his head. "Put that away. If you want to pay me back, you can buy me a coffee sometime."  
He was blushing. He could feel the heat and was afraid his face was going to melt.  
'Shit. He's gonna think I'm weird and ask for a new roommate. Excellent job, Yamazaki!'  
But, Makoto just smiled that smile.  
"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed with open arms. Thank you everyone who is still with my hopeless self. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this a date?" Sousuke asks to himself. He can't help the smile that lights up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long, my lovelings! But, I am back with yet another chapter, I hope you guys will like it! It's written a bit differently, just because I wanted to try writing with more detail. Apologies for any mistakes!

They drink their coffee in silence. Makoto's on his laptop and Sousuke is finishing unpacking his clothes. The silence becomes to much for Sousuke and he finds himself asking,  
"So, where do you come from, Tachibana?"  
Makoto tilts his head of fluffy brown hair away from the laptop. He favors Sousuke with a small smile.  
"I come from Iwatobi, I'm new to Tokyo all together. What about you, Yamazaki-Kun?"

Makoto comes from Iwatobi? He wonders if his roommate knows Rin. He did transfer to Iwatobi during middle school, effectively leaving Sousuke behind. 

"Oh, I actually come from Tokyo. Been here my whole life. I've never been to Iwatobi.  
What's it like there?"

He asks Makoto. Actually curious on what this angel's home is like. A gentle smile curves his lips, as if he's remembering a sweet memory.

"It's beautiful. A small town right by the ocean. My friend and I use to jog the shore line when we were younger. When the sun sets, it makes it look as if the ocean is golden." Makoto let's out gentle, almost sad sigh. "It was always quiet there. There was never any traffic and everyone knew each other. What I miss most is the stars." He has this sad, longing expression on his face. "You can't see the stars here."

The longing expression on the others face makes Sousuke's heart ache. "Was there not a college there? Like, a local one?"

Makoto looks thoughtful for a moment before he answers.  
"There was but," he takes a breath, “if I would've stayed there, I would've never grown up. You can't grow if you never experience new things, you know?"

Sousuke smiles at that. "Yeah," he says softly. Feeling brave he finds himself suggesting,  
"If you'd like," he takes a breath before he says, "I can show you around Tokyo sometime?" 

The room becomes so quiet you could hear a heart break. He's just about to back pedal when Makoto says softly,  
"I'd like that, Yamazaki-Kun."

The smile and blush Makoto has makes Sousuke's embarrassment worth it. "Really? I- I mean, yeah. Awesome." Makoto just beams at him, which makes Sousuke's heart do a happy little jump.

"Oh!" Makoto exclaims. Pulling Sousuke back to reality. He takes a paper from off his bed and holds it down so Sousuke can see it. "Have you got your classes yet, Yamazaki- Kun?"

Sousuke just stares at the paper. Makoto has doodled flowers and other cute drawings. "I think so, why?"

Makoto jumps down from his bed and lands on his feet with a gentle thump. "Can I see it? I want to know if we have any classes together."  
Sousuke blinks. "Uh, yeah, yeah, sure." He stands and walks over to his desk. The paper with his classes on it is buried under his book bag. Picking it up, he hands it sheepishly over to Makoto. Who takes it from his hand and begins frantically looking for a class they might share.

'Is he really that set on having a class together?'

"Ah! We have one class together, Yamazaki-Kun!" Makoto's say excitedly. 

Sousuke takes his paper back. Furrowing his brows, he asks,  
"Really? Which one?"  
Makoto taps at a class with an elegant, tanned finger.

"Psychology. The third class of the day." Makoto just looks so thrilled that they have a class together.  
"Hm." Sousuke hums. "At least we won't be completely alone. We can joint study for that class, if you'd like."   
Makoto nods his head, which sends his hair into weird and adorable angles. "That would be great!"

Quiet settles over them again. Sousuke's about to speak when Makoto's stomach grumbles loudly. His face lights up a very deep shade of red as he sheepishly apologizes with a hand over his stomach.

"Hungry?" Sousuke asks. Makoto smiles shyly. "I haven't ate sense yesterday. Been busy with everything, you know?"  
Sousuke nods thoughtfully. "There's a pretty cheap noodle place a few blocks off campus. I saw it when I went to go get coffee." Makoto's green eyes glow at the mention of food.  
"We can go."  
Sousuke says, hoping Makoto doesn't think he's weird. 'Please say yes. Please say yes' He chants inside his head.  
"Really?" Makoto asks, hovering by the desk that has his wallet on it.  
Sousuke nods. "Yeah, let me just get my wa-"

"No, Yamazaki-Kun." Makoto says, determination on his gorgeous face. "I'm paying for you."  
Sousuke opens his mouth to argue but Makoto sends him a look that has him nodding his head. "Okay, if you insist, Tachibana."  
Makoto beams at him, jade eyes sparkling. "Well, come on then! I'm starving!" With that, Makoto exits the dorm.  
"Is this a date?" Sousuke asks to himself. He can't stop the grin that spreads across his face at the thought. Leaving his wallet on his desk, he follows Makoto out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed. Thank you for reading and stay lovely! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodles and meaningful conversations? Sousuke could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. I'm extremely sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been getting the best of me lately. But, here you are my lovelings! I hope you enjoy.

The walk to the little noodle shop was pleasant. Makoto talked most of the way. But, Sousuke didn't mind. He was never one for making small talk, anyway, and he really liked Makoto's voice. It was soothing and sweet. He had this way of making even the most ordinary things sound interesting and brand new. While they were walking, Sousuke kept sneaking sidelong glances at his roommate. He noticed how Makoto's face naturally falls into a content smile when he's not talking. Making it look like he's always in a good mood. His bright green eyes seem to smile too. They shine with an unknown warmth. 

When they arrive, Sousuke makes sure to hold the door open for Makoto. He lets a faint smile fall to his lips when Makoto blushes up to his ears and stutters out a little 'thank you, Yamazaki-Kun.' Man, he really wants to tell Makoto to just call him Sousuke. But, it seems to soon for that. Looking around the small noodle shop, Sousuke notices that almost everyone, girl or guy, is looking at Makoto. It makes Sousuke want to let out a growl and pull the angel close to him. It makes him want to grab Makoto in a way that clearly says 'MINE'. Sousuke shakes his head to clear it of his possessive thoughts. He's never been one to be the possessive type. But, something about Makoto just makes him want to protect him from everyone and keep him hidden.  
"Are you okay with sitting at a booth, Yamazaki-Kun?" Makoto's soft voice pulls him away from his thoughts. Nodding, Sousuke says, "That'll be fine, Tachibana." He's rewarded with a warm smile that has his stomach feeling strange. They sit at a booth that is located near a large window. "Where's your favorite place in Tokyo, if you don't mind me asking, Yamazaki-Kun?"  
Looking over at Makoto he notices how Makoto is staring right at him. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine.  
He hums before saying, "I don't really have a favorite place." Makoto looks amused.  
"Okay, well where do you find yourself going most of the time?" Sousuke doesn't know how to answer. No one has ever been the curious about him. It's kind of shocking. "I guess, I like the library the most. It's always quiet." Makoto nods. "Do you think you could show me the library sometime? I-if you have the time, of course..."  
Sousuke smiles and says, "of course. I'd promise to show you around, didn't I?" Makoto just flashes him a dazzling smile while nodding. "Yes, yes you did." It grows silent between them while they order their food.  
"What did you order, Yamazaki-Kun?" Makoto asks, sipping on the tea he'd ordered moments before.  
"I just ordered the traditional chicken noodles. What about you, Tachibana?"  
"Oh! I ordered the sesame chicken noodles. I'm hoping they're as good as my moms."  
Sousuke let's out a quiet laugh at Makoto's statement. "What's funny?"  
Shaking his head, Sousuke says, "nothing, nothing."  
Makoto pouts ungraciously at him. "Tell me? Please?"  
"I just thought it was cute how you miss your moms cooking."  
Makoto blushes again and looks away.  
"I'm pathetic aren't I?" He mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Sousuke to hear.  
"What makes you think that?"  
Makoto looks sheepishly up at him. "It's only been a month since I left home and I already want to go back. Even though I know that this will be good for me, I want to go home." Sousuke shakes his head at his roommate and smiles what he hopes is a gentle one.  
"You're not pathetic for wanting to go home. This is a big step for you. It's suppose to be scary." When Makoto doesn't say anything, Sousuke continues, "missing your home and family is okay, Tachibana. It doesn't mean you're pathetic. It means you're really brave."  
Finally, Makoto smiles and nods his head. "Thank you, Yamazaki-Kun." Taken aback, Sousuke raises a brow and looks at the boy across from him quizzically. Makoto just smiles again. "Thank you for telling I am not pathetic and thank you for letting me talk to you." Heat pulls into his face and he has to look away. "Wasn't anything big," he mutters.  
Makoto laughs and the sound is sweet to Sousuke's burning ears. The food arrives and Sousuke has to put a hand over his mouth to muffle a chuckle. Makoto, is just staring at his food with starry eyes and then he grabs his chopsticks and digs in. "Well?" Sousuke asks and Makoto looks up at him with noodles hanging from his mouth. Makoto slurps up the noodles, blushes, and asks, "well what?"  
"Is it as good as your mom's?"  
Makoto contemplates the question for a moment before he shakes his head. "Not by a long run." Sousuke bursts out in laughter at Makoto's flat statement and the look on his face. When he calms down and wipes the tears from his eyes, Makoto is staring at him with a blush up to his ears.  
"Y-you should laugh more, Yamazaki-Kun. I-it's n-nice..."  
Sousuke's heart stops beating at Makoto's words. Clearing his throat he admits, "I've never really been around anyone who can make me laugh. Only my best friend can make me laugh so freely." Makoto smiles at that. "I'm happy you can laugh freely around me, Yamazaki-Kun."

They finish their food in silence. But, it is no longer awkward. This silence is comfortable. Sousuke feels as though something important has just happened, but he can't name what. Looking over at Makoto, he can see that the beautiful boy looks more at ease around him now. More relaxed.  
Makoto pays for their meals. Thanking the chef and workers on the way out and telling them to have a nice night. When they get outside, the sun has just set and it's a bit colder. Sousuke can see Makoto shivering.  
"Are you cold, Tachibana?"  
Makoto blushes and looks at the ground.  
"I should've brought my jacket. I didn't think it would be cold tonight," he says sheepishly.  
Without hesitation, Sousuke takes of his jacket and hands it over to Makoto. "Here," he says, a gentle smile on his face. "I have on a long sleeved shirt." Makoto shakes his head fiercely. "I can't take your jacket, Yamazaki-Kun." Sousuke rolls his eyes.  
"If you don't wear a jacket you'll get sick." Not wanting to hear anymore arguing from Makoto, Sousuke drapes the jacket over his broad shoulders. "Wear the jacket, Tachibana. My shirt is thick, so I'll be okay." He tries not to think about how cute his roommate looks in the jacket.  
"T-thank you, Yamazaki-Kun," Makoto stutters as he puts on the jacket. Makoto laughs and Sousuke asks what he's laughing at.  
"I'm just not use to clothes being lose on me. They're always comfortably snug, but your jacket makes me feel like I'm tiny." Makoto laughs again and hits Sousuke with the long sleeve. "I have weapons!" He exclaims, while hitting Sousuke again. Sousuke can't stop laughing at Makoto as he ties the sleeves of his jacket together. "You're a child, Tachibana."  
Makoto just beams at him. Head tilt and all. When his heart finally starts beating again, Sousuke thinks,  
'This dork is going to be the death of me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed. Thank you to though who are still with me. Enjoy and stay lovely!


	5. Annoying alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sou has to wake up his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long, my lovelies! Life has been busy and hectic... But, here is another chapter! I will try my best to do regular updates.

Sousuke fell asleep soon after he took a shower when they got back to the dorm. Having dinner with Makoto was...nice. Eating and talking with him felt like the most natural thing in the world. It helped that Makoto felt comfortable enough around him to tell him that he felt pathetic for missing home so soon. In that moment, Sousuke had wanted to wrap Makoto in his arms and hold him close. He was falling quickly and honestly, he was a bit afraid. His relationship with Kisumi had made him afraid of falling for anyone again. Kisumi had been unfaithful and a liar. Even though the relationship had only lasted four months, it was still a horrible relationship. Maybe dating Makoto would be different? No. It was too soon to be thinking about that. They'd just met after all.   
_________________

Sousuke wakes up to the annoying sound of birds chirping. Why in the hell were there birds chirping in the dorm? Where was this god awful noise coming from? Groaning angrily, Sousuke throws off his soft black blanket and stands. He almost topples over when the blanket gets caught around his ankle. With a muttered curse, he starts looking around for the offending noise.  
The noise is coming from Makoto's phone. Sousuke stops upon seeing his roommates sleeping face. He looks so tranquil. His handsome face is smooth and even in his sleep he smiles peacefully. He looks like a freaking angel and it's so not fair. It's not fair that he can't slide his fingers through that soft hair. It's not fair that he can't kiss Makoto on his prone lips. Sousuke's sure that they'd be soft as hell. It's just not fair. It doesn't look like Makoto is going to wake up by himself. With a sigh, Sousuke approaches his bed. "Tachibana," he says, shaking Makoto's shoulder. Makoto whines in his sleep and pouts. Sousuke almost kisses him right there. Because, screw it, why not. But, he demonstrates excellent self control and just shakes him more persistentlly. "Tachibana you need to get up or you're going to be late." Makotos green eyes slowly open up and he gazes sleepily up at Sousuke. His bright eyes widen in horror and he shoots up from the bed like something has just bit his ass. He nearly plows over Sousuke as he grabs his phone and shuts of that annoying alarm. It doesn't take long for Sousuke to notice that his roommate is only wearing a pair of dark green boxer briefs. Boxer briefs that are hugging his lower half perfectly. Clearing his throat, Sousuke looks pointedly away from the half naked Makoto. It must be too early for Makoto's blush to kick in because he's just standing there. Looking around the room. His eyes turn to look at Sousuke and he smiles. Sousuke almost covers his eyes because it's so bright. "Ah! Thank you for waking me up, Yamazaki-kun! I need to hurry!" He flies around the room. Grabbing clothes, throwing them on. When he's satisfied with his appearance, he walks over to his desk and picks up his book bag. With one last smile that has heat pulling quickly into the pit of Sousuke's stomach, he waves quickly and exits the dorm. Sousuke stands in place for awhile. Trying to get the image of his roommate in boxer briefs out of his mind. "Shower." He mumbles to himself, scrubbing a hand roughly against his face. "I need a shower." And from the looks of the bulge growing in his checkered red and black pajama pants, it's going to have to be a cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed with open arms! Thank you so much and happy reading!


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be his favorite class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!

Standing under the spray of cold water, Sousuke tries to get the image of his roommate in boxer briefs out of his mind. But, they just fit him so...perfectly. He shouldn't have thought that.  
His erection from earlier this morning rises again and Sousuke knows that it won't just go away if he ignores it. Sighing in resignation, he closes his hand around his hard on. Pumping slowly, Sousukes groins at the sensation that tingles up his spine. He tries not to think about anything. But, he can't get the image of Makoto out of his head. Fueled by the image, he squeezes his cock harder and imagines that it's Makoto doing this and not just his own hand. 

"Look Yamazaki-kun, I have you trembling all ready..."

He groans at the voice of daydream Makoto and he pretends that he's behind him. Flushed right up against his back while he whispers and jerks him off. He swipes his thumb over the slit again and again. Loving the way his body feels. He grips his cock again and slides his hand down to the base.

"Now, be a good boy and come for me, Sousuke."

Sousuke has to cover his mouth with his free hand because his orgasm is so powerful that he almost shouts. Watching the tiles flash white for a minute before its washed away, he lowers his head.  
He feels ashamed as he cleans himself thoroughly, watching as his cock turns soft. His face is warm, still reeling from what the Makoto in his fantasy said. The way he said his name. So soft and sweet... Shaking his head, he shuts off the water and climbs out of the shower. 

He dries himself and puts on his clothes. He slips the black v neck shirt on and then wiggles into a pair of faded jeans that hug his hips just right. Slipping on his red and black shoes, he grabs his book bag and heads off to his first class. Still feeling guilty about what he did in the shower. 

He makes it to his first class just in time. The bell rings as soon as he steps into the classroom. He picks out a seat in the far corner of the room that is placed in the back. He distances himself from the other students. Even in his younger years, he was never good at making friends. Rin was the first to start a conversation with him when they first met in elementary school. Setting his book bag on the desk, he settles in and awaits for the lesson to start. 

The lesson turns out to be just taking notes and Sousuke is beyond thrilled. The class hadn't even felt like it had been two hours long. When the bell rings, he gathers his supplies and heads to his second class.   
His second class is much more boring. He falls asleep and is rudely awoken by the bell. Sighing, he rubs his eyes, picks up his bag and heads to his third class. Psychology. He's always been good at this subject, so he feels confident. He walks into the class and immediately notices a familiar head of brown unruly hair. He takes another look and almost drops his book bag on his foot. 

Makoto in glasses is the hottest thing he's ever seen. Green meets teal and Makoto smiles and waves him over.  
"You forgot we had this class together didn't you, Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto asks, a playful pout placed on his face as he looks up at Sousuke. Sousuke smiles a little and mumbles, "yes..." Makoto laughs. Scooting over he says, "please sit down, Yamazaki-kun. You're the only person I know in this class." He does as told. Looking side ways at Makoto, he knows he won't be able to concentrate. The deed he did this morning pops back onto his head and his face turns red. Thankfully, Makoto doesn't seem to notice.

This might be his favorite class of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Kudos are always pleasant too! Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed with open arms. Thank you for taking time to read my stuff! Happy reading!


End file.
